Pero igual te quiero
by Luna Tonkss
Summary: La amaba, de eso estaba más que seguro. Adoraba cada uno de sus virtudes y defectos. Ella era tan maravillosa que la vida sin ella resultaría inconcebible. ¡Por supuesto que quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella! Pero ¿Por qué era tan difícil pedírselo?


_Harry Potter no me pertence, todo es propiedad de J. ._

* * *

**Pero igual te quiero**

_"Bueno, ¿cómo empezar? Yo… Yo te quería decir que te quiero mucho, Hermione. Y puede que sea medio estúpido a veces o que me ponga celoso de cualquiera que se acerque a ti o que quiera asesinar a todo aquel que ose mirarte, pero nada de eso es mi culpa. No es mi culpa que tenga miedo a perderte, no es mi culpa que no controle mis actos o emociones cuando te veo, no es mi culpa ser un idiota cuando estás conmigo. Todo es culpa del amor. Porque yo te amo (mucho mucho). Te amo tanto como el príncipe amaba a la enfermedad, como otro príncipe (o el mismo, no me quedó clara esa parte) amaba a la dormilona que no hacía nada (no es que tu seas así, es sólo un ejemplo de personas que se quieren mucho). En definitiva, te amo demasiado. Te quiero más que a mi cama, te quiero más que a mi escoba, te quiero más que… ¡Te quiero más que la tarta de melaza de mi mamá! (¿Entiendes que es mucho, cierto?), porque tú eres mejor, eres hermosa, especial, perfectamente imperfecta. Amo tus cualidades (la inteligencia, la fidelidad, la bondad, la paciencia) y todos y cada uno de tus defectos (los cuales no nombraré ahora porque la idea es no hacerte enojar). Amo tus expresiones, tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tu piel, tus labios, tu todo. Simplemente porque te amo tal como eres y, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta y aceptar, es sencillo. Te amo. Y ahora siento que podría gritarlo al mundo entero, pero sólo te lo diría a ti porque tú eres mi mundo. Eres la persona que mejor me entiendo, la única con la que me puedo comunicar con una sola mirada y sabe exactamente que hacer. Por eso (y por muchísimas cosas más que ya nombré) te quiero, y por eso te quería preguntar algo muy importante…_

_Como te amo tanto (y creo que tú me amas a mí por igual, o al menos eso espero) creo que ya no tiene sentido esperar más. Quiero que pasemos todo lo que nos queda de vida juntos (aunque creo que si seguimos siendo amigos de Harry vamos a vernos envueltos en muchas misiones suicidas donde podremos morir, pero bueno) así que dime algo…_

_Por todo lo que te dije, por todo lo que siento (y creo que sientes tú también)_

_ Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?_

_ Te amo." _

Ron terminó de leer la carta que pensaba darle a Hermione en voz alta frente al espejo. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando su reflejo con el papel en la mano, para luego maldecir y tomarse del cabello, frustrado.

—¡Es horrible! —Dijo refiriéndose a la carta— ¿¡Cómo rayos pude haber escrito semejante… cosa!? ¡Qué horror! ¡Y pensaba dársela ahora!

Comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación. Había preparado absolutamente todo, había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle: Ginny y Harry convencieron a todos los Weasley que los acompañasen a comprar muebles para su nueva casa, y cuando Hermione les propuso acompañarlos también Ron le mintió diciéndole que no se sentía muy bien y que se quede a acompañarlo. También había ahorrado cada Knut para comprar el anillo perfecto, ¡Y ahora la carta que había escrito para preguntarle lo que tanto deseaba lo había traicionado! ¡No podía entregarle eso a Hermione! ¡Se reiría en su cara!

— Ella te está esperando afuera, no puedes retrasarte más. —Se dijo a sí mismo— Lo hecho, hecho está. Sé valiente.

Dobló toscamente la carta y la metió en el bolsillo de su campera, luego tomó la pequeña cajita donde había guardado el anillo y salió de la habitación.

Las manos le sudaban cada vez más a cada paso que daba, ¿era muy tarde para dar la vuelta? Oyó como Hermione salía por la puerta de atrás hacia el jardín: no había tiempo que perder, en cualquier momento podrían llegar Harry y Ginny y con ellos el resto de su familia. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había nada más por hacer. Salió de la habitación en el mayor silencio que le fue posible. Bajó lentamente las escaleras girando la pequeña cajita entre sus sudadas manos a medida que descendía. Se asomó apenas por el barandal, para asegurarse de que el ruido de una puerta cerrarse era Hermione saliendo al patio trasero y no alguno de los Weasley llegando a casa. Como suponía, estaba todo despejado. Salió a la cocina y se asomó por la ventana, Hermione estaba sentada en el pasto, de espaldas a la casa, leyendo un libro. Se veía tan hermosa (o al menos su espalda y su desordenada cabellera). Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y salió al jardín, pero Hermione no se percató de aquello ya que estaba inmersa en su lectura. Ron sentía cómo las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes y se perdían dentro de su ropa; le temblaban las piernas, parpadeaba mucho más de lo normal y necesario, y la cajita con el anillo no paraba de girar entre sus dedos. Se sentó junto a ella, pero Hermione no le prestó atención y siguió con la vista en su libro.

— Ho-hola, amor— Dijo muy nervioso Ron mirando a Hermione

— Hola. —Contestó ella simplemente, sin mirarlo.

— Te… —Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso— Te quería preguntar algo…

— ¿Sí? —Levantó la vista hacia él— ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

_"¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"_—pensó él.

—¿Cómo estás?—Preguntó cobardemente desviando la mirada

—Bien. Gracias por preguntar —Dicho esto volvió a fijar la vista en su libro.

—Ehh… ¿Hermione? Yo… Además te quería regalar algo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó ella volviendo la vista hacia él— ¿Qué es?

Ron le tendió la pequeña cajita, avergonzado. Hermione la abrió y se quedó contemplando su interior. Luego de unos cuantos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada (y en los que Hermione se dedicó a observar el pequeño regalo de su novio) Ron tomó la carta del bolsillo de su chaqueta disimuladamente aunque Hermione notó el leve movimiento y alzó la vista. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo mientras Ron guardaba de nuevo la carta en el bolsillo, arrepentido. Finalmente él rompió el silencio.

—Te quiero mucho.

Ella tardó un segundo en responder completamente segura y sonriente.

—Acepto.

Y lo besó como nunca hasta entonces.


End file.
